


Give me ideas in the comment section please

by NaruandMai



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Everyone Is Gay, First story, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutation, Oh!!!, Polyamory, if I think of anything else i’ll Add it later, or if you think of something to add tell me, potty mouthed characters, slight soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruandMai/pseuds/NaruandMai
Summary: In a world where mutants are treated like the scum of the earth, two groups emerge as their Saving grace. Monsta X and Bts are infamous “gangs” that save and protect mutants from being sold, used as experiments, and killed. They have been dubbed the Mutants guardian angels, they work together to expose the in humane treatment of mutants and hope to bring a time that mutants can walk out in the open without being feared.





	Give me ideas in the comment section please

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little plot bunny that came to mind, if enough people are intrigued by the story I might continue it. If this inspires you to write something with a similar plot please tell me I’d love to read it.

Monsta X and BTS were very distinct but important names in the underground. Both these groups were infamous for saving, rescuing, and protecting fellow mutants from laboratories, Brothels, and other dangerous places. Nobody knew much about them, however they always appeared where they were needed most. Stopping mutant trafficking, exposing anti-mutants political figures and putting them in the public’s bad graces for: money laundering, extortion, fraud, and bribery. They were the heroes to all mutants, a saving grace. Unknown to many both groups were actually in cahoots, they were friends and helped each other when there was a need. This is their story, of friendship, prejudice, and love. Their road to a revolution, where mutants are accepted and live in peace and harmony with the rest of the world.

This story starts in an undisclosed location where 12 rowdy boys are waiting for their food to be ready. Who are they? I’ll tell you, the boys of Monsta X And BTS.

* * *

 

Introductions:

**Monsta X:**

  * **Son Hyunwoo/Shownu: Chaos Magic ( _Can manipulate, warp, and reconstruct the fabric of existence. Great stamina and hasn’t-to-hand combat)_**
  * **Shin Hoseok/Wonho: Empathy ( _can Sense, control, and manipulate feelings and sensations_ )**
  * **Lee Minhyuk/Min: Telepathic Illusions ( _Creates vivid illusions that ensnare ALL the senses_ )**
  * **Yoo Ki-hyun/Tiny: Atmokinessis ( _Weather Manipulation_ )**
  * **Chae Hyungwon/Manga Man: Bioelectricity ( _Produces an electrical current throught his body that can stun, paralyse, and kill_ )**
  * **Lee Jones-heon/Heoney: Energy Blasts ( _Channels them trough his eyes and hands. In extreme situations it engulfs his whole body_ )**
  * **Im Chang-kyun/Kookang: Telekinesis ( _can Move, Manipulate, and control people and objects with his mind-short and long distance- powerful pushes/blasts when emotional and can produce protective shields_ )**



**BTS:**

  * **Kim Namjoon/RM: Chronokinesis ( _Manipulation or time control_ )**
  * **Kim Seokjin/Jin: Disintegration ( _can cause matter to crumble and break_ )**
  * **Min Yoongi/Suga: Cryokinesis ( _can create, shape, and manipulate ice_ )**
  * **Kim Taehyung/V: Psychometry ( _sees the past and future of an item or person_ )**
  * **Jung Hoseok/Hope: Botonopathy ( _Mentally/Physically controls plants, can also sense and “see” trough them_ )**
  * **Park Jimin/Mochi: Shapeshifting-bodimorph- ( _Can change his body into various elemental states: metal, diamond, wood, gasses, and liquids_ )**
  * **Jean Jungkook/Kookie: Power Mimicry ( _can mimic and copy powers/mutations with just a touch. Can house no more than 5 mutations currently and the mutations disappear after a week if no contact is kept._ )**



* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might not be able to work on this story, as fast as i’d Like but i’ll try my best. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
